The Adventures of Sailor Ice
by Sailor Neo Pluto
Summary: Joy/Sailor Ice was healed by Sailor Moon and has become an ally to the sailor scouts. Could Queen Emerald and Sailor Fire Bird send her once again to the wrong side? Read on the find out! The Ad. of Sailor Ice Chapters are a continuation of Setsuna's Baby
1. Default Chapter Title

The Adventures of Sailor Ice Chapter 1

By [Sailor Neo Pluto][1]

**Hi again! Welcome to ****_The Adventures of Sailor Ice_****, a continuation of the ****_Setsuna's Baby-sitting Adventure Chapters_****. Thanks for reading and enjoy! ^_~ Ja! **[~*Sailor Neo Pluto][1]

Joy was walking home from going shopping and decided to stop at Usagi's house. She was going to meet the other senshi and hang out. (Usagi is really happy cuz she has a new friend and that her mom made alot of snacks for the occasion ^_~.) Joy arrived and decided to tell the other senshi how she became Sailor Ice. *Flashback*

It all started way back when Joy was 12. She was a good friend of Queen Serenity and came to see her often. One day when she came she said, "Joy, you are a great friend and would be a great protector of Earth and the Moon. You have the attitude needed to help fight evil. Joy, If you will allow me, I will make you a Sailor Senshi." Joy was very happy that Queen Serenity asked her to help fight the battle against evil. She was very excited and said that she would to the best she can and if needed, to sacrifice her life to save the Present, Past, and Future. Queen Serenity gave her what looked like a small round chunk of ice. Once Joy touched it, it stayed clear-colored like ice and shaped into a locket to wear on her dress. Queen Serenity told her to call out, "Sailor Ice Power." She called that out and magically was transformed through a shield of Ice into the legendary palace defender, Sailor Ice. When Queen Beryl and the Negaverse took over the Moon Kingdom, Joy/Sailor Ice, along with the other senshi was sent to earth in hope of a better future. She was had not re-discovered that she was Sailor Ice because she saw a hologram of Queen Serenity come to her in her dreams and re-shape her Ice locket and told her that she needed Sailor Ice's help defending the Present-day Tokyo. After that whenever she could, Joy would try to destroy youma, but one day a youma took Joy's friend's Heart Crystal and forced itself into Joy's body. The only person who could free her was The Champion of Love And Justice, Sailor Moon. Once Sailor Moon healed her she became the regular Sailor Senshi, Sailor Ice.

"Long Story isn't it? Well that's what happened to me and I am here now. I am able to help fight along with you!" Said Joy as she let out a great cheer.

Ami said, "I have never heard Queen Serenity, Luna, or Artemis mention ANYTHING about you!"

Joy Answered while sipping a cup of steaming hot tea; "Yes, it is because they remembered everything that has happened, the Inner and Outer Senshi, but they couldn't remember me because I was never part of the 2 Sailor Senshi Groups, I was just a Sailor Senshi on my own."

Joy politely finished her tea, set the cup down and asked the senshi; "Since I have met all of you, would you all like to come to my house? I have been enough trouble already. I want to repay you somehow. How would having 

A huge sleepover party with snacks, etc. and we could rent a few movies. How does that sound girls?"

"Would we? Of course! It'd be so much fun, and Luna and Artemis can meet you again!" answered Makoto excitedly.

When all of the other girls arrived at Joy's house Luna and Artemis came up to her and Luna said; "I thought you looked a little familiar!" 

"Well, when Queen Serenity asked me to be a Sailor Senshi, she never put me in a group' like the Inners or Outers. I was in a league of my own. There might be a possibility there are other Senshi like me, with different elements, but if so, Queen Serenity never told me about any of them." answered Joy.

"Well it sounds like a pretty interesting story of your history at the Moon Kingdom from what the others have told us." Said Artemis.

"Yes, It was. I always had to fight on my own, I never had anyone to fight beside me or to take care of me. I had to everything for myself." Answered Joy with sadness in her voice.

"Cheer up Joy! We will fight beside you! Also I bet you will find someone you will learn to love later on. It takes time." answered Setsuna.

"Yes. You are right. It is like you are all my new family =)." said Joy with happiness in her eyes.

"OK! Let's start the party shall we?" asked Joy.

"YES!" Usagi was jumping around the room because Joy and Makoto made most of the food and Usagi LOVES Makoto's food. ^_~

***

"Is everything under control Ayako? Asked a mysterious voice. "Yes everything is under control. Soon we will find that Ice girl. She will become one of us again PERMANETLY!" answered a mysterious high pitched voice while laughing.

"Your first mission is to find out where Sailor Ice is staying at. Here, use this to help you." Said the mysterious voice once again as she handed Ayako a pair of sunglasses which made her look like a normal human.

"Thank you Queen Emerald. I will not let you down ^_~ He he he." Answered Ayako.

***

Ayako disappeared and put on a pair of sunglasses. She was walking down the street and looked like a normal human in present-day Tokyo. She knew what she had to find, but she didn't know where to start. She decided to stop at a local cafe and get a bite to eat. Coincidentally she saw the girls and Joy sitting in a booth across the other side of the room. The girls decided to stop at a cafe before starting their party. Ayako could feel the presence of Sailor Ice somewhere in this building. She looked once again at the girls across the room, heavily into conversation. She looked at the girl with blond hair with blueish/lavenderish colored hair streaks. She thought she was strange and there was a possibility she was Sailor Ice. The girls startd to leave after paying for their order and were heading for the park. Ayako saw them leave and decided to follow them. She followed them all the way to the park, which was deserted except for them. Ayako decided she would pay a visit to the girls and find out which one was Sailor Ice. She pulled off the sunglasses and revealed herself to be in a familliar Sailor Suit with red and orange colors all over her suit.

"Aha! One of you HAS to be Sailor Ice! Queen Emerald will be VERY happy to know that I have found you again. Hehehe."Scoffed Ayako/Sailor Fire Bird. Joy hurriedly let the others into the bushes where Ayako/Sailor Fire Bird couldn't see her. Joy told the others; "I must fight this girl, or at least try to. If I don't make it please back me up. OK?"

"OK! We will back you up!" answered Haruka and Michiru. "OK! Here goes!" said Joy.

**"Sailor Ice Power, Make UP!"**

** **

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Fire Bird in confusion. 

**"I am Sailor Ice and on behalf of the Moon Kingdom I will punish you!" said Sailor Ice.**

"Oh ya? Well watch what I can do Sailor Sap! **"Fire Bird ATTACK!" **said Sailor Fire Bird as she attacked Sailor Ice. 

**"Ice Balls, BLOCK!"** shouted Sailor Ice as she blocked Sailor Fire Bird's fire attack! (Sailor Ice can only block fire and ice attacks.)

"What? This can't be happening! No one is able to block my attacks! I will be back Sailor Ice. And I WILL make you come to Queen Emerald's side. He he he" shouted Sailor Fire Bird as she disappeared. 

What will happen next? Will Sailor Ice turn to the dark side? Read Chapter 2 to find out!

Written by [Sailor Neo Pluto][1]

[*Setsuna's Senshi Page*][2]

Other Fanfiction by Sailor Neo Pluto:

Setsuna's Baby-sitting Adventure Chapters 1 and 2

***The music in the background is Fire. It is a song from a Sailor Moon musical.***

**If you want to stop the background music, push "Stop" on your browsers menu.**

   [1]: mailto:neosailorpluto_1999@yahoo.com?subject=Fanfic
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/neosailorpluto_1999/index.html



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Adventures of Sailor Ice Chapter 2

By [Sailor Neo Pluto][1]

Hello once again to _The Adventures of Sailor Ice Chapter 2_. The understand what is happening, you will have to have read S_etsuna's Baby-sitting Adventure Chapters 1 and 2 _and _The Adventure of Sailor Ice Chapter 1_. If you have read all that, go ahead and read Chapter 2! Enjoy! Ja! ^_~ [~*Sailor Neo Pluto][1]

"Who was that?" asked Sailor Ice.

"I have never heard of her!" answered Setsuna. "Maybe they are one of your former evil allies."

"That is possible, but I don't remember hearing about a 'Sailor Fire Bird'!" answered Sailor Ice in confusion.

***

"Ayako, Did you succeed in finding Sailor Ice?" asked Queen Emerald. "We need to have her back soon! She is the only one who has legendary powers that has ever come to our side other than me."

Ayako/Sailor Fire Bird answered Queen Emerald, "I am sorry my Queen, I saw her and she was able to block my Fire Bird Attack! After that I said I would be back to bring her back because none of my attacks worked on her!"

"What is this you say? You have seen her and she blocked your attack?" pondered Queen Emerald.

"Yes. None of my attacks would work on her! I wanted to use the Fire Bird Spell, but she could probably block that too." answered Ayako in fear of what Queen Emerald may do to her.

"I have just the solution. I will lend you my mesmerizing spell for you to use. You may only use it once and only on Sailor Ice. If all else fails I will just have to get another general of mine to help me out." answered Queen Emerald with disappointment in her voice.

"Thank you Queen Emerald. I know I won't let you down this time." answered Sailor Fire Bird as she put her sunglasses on once again and disappeared.

***

Meanwhile back at Joy's house the girls were talking about Sailor Fire Bird. "I am not sure what I should do! If I remember correctly, they were Queen Emerald's (the ruler of the evil side 'Jewelmoon') Generals/Servants." said Joy. "It is possible they want be to be a servant to Queen Emerald because the youma gave me great powers."

Ayako had just put on her sunglasses and had once again looked like a human from present-day Tokyo. She thought she should try the cafe she saw the mysterious girl at or the park where she saw Sailor Ice. She decided to try the park and saw the same girls coming once again. She threw off the sunglasses and turned into Sailor Fire Bird. She jumped at the girls and used her Fire Bird Attack. The girls were knocked into the bushes which gave them a chance to transform without being seen.

The 4 Inner Senshi transformed and them attacked Sailor Fire Bird. This gave Joy and Usagi a chance to transform (the Outer Senshi weren't there). Joy shouted **"Sailor Ice Power, Make UP!"** and transformed into Sailor Ice. Usagi shouted **"Moon Cosmic Power, Make UP!"  "I am the Champion of Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon and in the Name of the Moon, I Will Punish You!" "I am Sailor Ice and in the Name of the Moon Kingdom I Shall Punish YOU!"**

"Oh ya? Is that all you can do? Just say a screwy introduction? Well how about playing with the Fire Birds? **'Fire Bird ATTACK!'**" shouted Sailor Fire Bird in disgust not noticing Sailor Ice attacking.

**"Ice Balls BLOCK!"** shouted Sailor Ice as she blocked Sailor Fire Bird's Fire Bird Attack for Sailor Moon. **"Ice Shield, INITIATE!"** Sailor Ice shouted as she created a shield for Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. "Here is your little fire dance Sailor Ice, you better start dancing!" shouted Sailor Fire Bird while laughing, **"Emerald Fire MIST!"** shouted Sailor Fire Bird as a dark green mist appeared around the senshi while fire birds surrounded them. "How are you gonna get out of this one girlies? Ha ha ha!" 

**"Ice Fire Shield, INITIATE!"** shouted Sailor Ice as she shielded all of the senshi from the Emerald Mist attack. 

"WHAT? This CAN'T be happening! This was Queen Emerald's ultimate powers!NO!!!!!!!!" shouted Sailor Fire Bird in disgust and dissapointment.

"Sailor Moon, It's your turn! ^_~" told Sailor Ice.

"Right!" shouted Sailor Moon as powering up her attack. **"Moon Spiral Heart ATTACK!"** Sailor Moon used her Moon Spiral Heart Attack to try and heal Sailor Fire Bird because she was able to heal Sailor Ice.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" ahouted Sailor Fire Bird as the evil spirit inside her disappeared and Sailor Fire Bird fainted.

Sailor Fire Bird started to awaken and said, "Hi! I'm Ayako!" The other girls smiled. Another ally has come. 

**What will happen next???Will Queen Emerald send another general or try to get them herself? The answers are in **_**The Adventure of Sailor Ice Chapter 3**_**.**

**Written by **[**Sailor Neo Pluto**][1]

[***Setsuna's Senshi Page***][2]

***The background music playing is called Fire. It is from a Sailor Moon Musical.***

   [1]: mailto:neosailorpluto_1999@yahoo.com?subject=Fanfic
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/neosailorpluto_1999/index.html



End file.
